Sasuke's Body Parts
by haley.erma
Summary: Sari has an obsession with Sasuke. She feels the need to have every single on of his body parts. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Eyes

**Those eyes.**

_**His **_**eyes.**

**She loved his eyes so much. She had admired them for so long. She promised herself that one day those eyes would only see for her. She knew it was a crazy idea but she knew how she was going to make it happen. After all, she believed those eyes belonged to...**

_**Her.**_

**The room was dark. The only light source in the room was tiny streams of light that came in from behind the curtains. Small, muffled sounds were coming from the Uchiha in the corner. The gag in his mouth refrained him from screaming any louder. His eyes were wide open with fear. Just how she liked them.**

**Sari was on the other side of the room, readying the utensils. She slid wet wipes stained with alcohol over each item before placing them on a sterilized tray that also held a glass jar. She picked up the tray with both hands and made her way to Sasuke. He shook his head in terror. A sly grin came across her face.**

**She set the tray on a stand next to him. He struggled with the bonds that held him in the chair; he wanted out of there and Sari knew it. His screams seemed as if they got louder as she neared him and straddled his lap. **

**She leaned forward until her mouth was next to his ear. Her voice was nothing but a whisper as she told him it wouldn't hurt a bit. She heard him choking on the gag as her hands went behind his head and tightened the gag. She smirked but continued talking. "**_**Those eyes are mine.**_**"**

**This made him jump. She pulled her mouth away from his ear as she reached for one of the utensils. She ran her other hand over the side of his face before holding open his right eye. She placed the utensil in his eye and it stay open. She could still hear him trying to scream and get out. This excited her very much to her liking.**

**She grabbed another utensil and pulled his eye out until it snapped away from the veins it was attached to. She smiled as he threw his head back in pain. She removed the utensils from his eye socket and fondled his eye in her hand. She loved the feel of his eye. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on it before placing it in the glass jar. She looked back at the very sexy Uchiha. Blood was streaming down his face from where his eye should have been.**

**She was moving onto the next eye when she saw tears dropping from the left eye. She sat back on his legs, questioning if she should really move on to the next eye. She decided that since she was already this far she wasn't going to stop. **

**She performed the same operations the left eye. She knew that this was excruciating pain but she **_**wanted**_**- no **_**needed**_** his eyes. She honestly didn't think she could live without those eyes only watching her. **

**She was crazy, she knew she was. And if anyone found out, they'd throw her in a mental institute. Maybe that's where she needed to be. But she wasn't going there without the eyes that **_**belonged **_**to her. **


	2. Hair

_Ding._

The door opens.

He walks in.

You ask him if he wants the usual.

Of course, he doesn't deny it.

He sits in the chair in front of you and you spin him around to face a mirror. The perfect outline (the empty eye sockets) of his face is looking back at you. You reach into a drawer and pull out a cape-like thing and a piece of white paper. You wrap the paper around his neck and the cape-like thing over top of it. You buckle it in the back but not too tight. You don't want to hurt the client, now do you?

You tilt his head so its at the angle you need it to be. Reaching into your smock, you retrieve a pair of scissors and a comb. You brush the comb through his silky hair to seperate the parts you will be cutting. Carefully you brush a piece of hair straight up and you guide the scissors to the piece.

_Clink._

The scissors meet each other as they cut off the Uchiha's hair. The hair falls onto his shoulder. You are just about to brush it away when you slip the strand of hair into your pocket for safe keeping. Later, you would slip it into the jar that also held his eyes. The hair cut goes as usual after this. Though you do keep adding strands of hair to your pocket. Sasuke never notices though. How would he? He can't see. That too was also your fault.

You can't help it. You just have the urge to own every piece of his body. Even if it does mean you killing him in the long run. Every body part of Sasuke Uchiha was going to be yours.

And you won't stop until you are satisfied.


	3. Nose

He wasn't scared of her before.

But now, oh yes, he is _terrified_ of her.

You'd think he'd try to stay far away from her. But here he was, at her house. She had called him over to her home. Of course, he didn't want to go. But he had this thought that if he didn't obey her she would take his life. But that wasn't true. She didn't want his life. She just wanted his body parts for herself. But he didn't know that. So he went without any complaints.

That day he was getting another body part removed from him and placed in the care of Sari, the girl who was obsessed with him. She sat him in a chair and refused to tell him what room he was in when he asked. There was no need to place anything over his eyes, for her already had those removed by her. They sat in a jar of formaldehyde on top of her entertainment center. His hair that she had removed was in a zip-lock baggie next to the far. She worshipped those body parts like any other human would worship a god.

The sound of the clicking of her foot steps on the cold ground rang through his ears. He tried to not make any reaction to the sounds but how could he not? Wouldn't you be terrified of a girl who had already removed your eyes?

_You betcha._

In her hand, Sari held several tools. These tools, however, were much sharper that the ones she had used to remove his eyes just days before. They were a lot sharper and would rip through skin much easier. And she was going to do just that. That day was the day he would be giving up his nose to the psychotic woman that craved his body.


End file.
